


Aftermath

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Worries about Sara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

She's crazy. Absolutely crazy. I asked if she thought she was indestructible. She must either that or she has something to prove to herself after the explosion. We don't go in as they clear a room. We go in afterward. We collect the evidence to make sure the bad guys stay caught. We don't physically catch them.

Sara's never had a gun held on her. She's never felt the uncertainty of whether she was going to live or die. I have and I don't want to go through again. It's why I wait until it's clear.

I'm worried about her.


End file.
